This invention relates to an evaporating device which comprises at least one set of solar heating units which units are of that type which has an insulated oblong room which is provided at the top with a slit, a mirror structure with at least one oblong mirror which is mounted on the room to collect the sun radiation and reflect same through the slit into the room, and a pipe which extends through said room, whereby the pipes from the various solar heating units from the set connect to one another and form together a vapour pipe which extends succeedingly through the various solar heating units, which evaporating device further comprises supply means to feed liquid to be vaporized.
An evaporating device of this kind is known from Belgian Patent No. 901 640 in the name of the applicants.
In said known evaporating device, the vapour pipe forms a return pipe which connects the top side of an expansion tank to the bottom side thereof. The means for feeding liquid to be vaporized are comprised of a spray head wherewith water is fed to the uppermost portion of the expansion tank. Part of the injected water vaporizes due to the sudden expansion. Part of the water which lies at the bottom in the expansion tank, also vaporizes because already-formed steam from the uppermost space is fed through the vapour pipe and thus after heating in the solar heating units, to said water.
The water vaporizing thus does not occur in the vapour pipe proper, but rather inside an expansion tank.
Said expansion tank also makes the device more difficult to build.